Coaxing Grimmjow
by FreakWithCandy
Summary: Ichigo tries his best to get Grimmjow to attend Rukia's party. What plan is he going to get himself into this time? GrimmIchi Ichigo/Grimmjow GrimmjowXIchigo. Warning: Yaoi and smut.


Today, was in fact- Rukia's birthday. And Ichigo was determined to get Grimmjow to attended the party. The tail haired man, known as Grimmjow hated the raven haired girl, you could say it was much of a jealousy problem. So why would he attend something of hers? Definitely not to make her happy.

Ichigo walked of his room of the small apartment that the couple had lived in. He made his way over to Grimmjow, with such an innocent face, that it would surely make anyone go over edge.

But not Grimmjow, no. This man was far different.

"Pleas-"

"No." Yup, it was that simple for the man. He didn't even have to argue, because Ichigo would walk away and plan his next attempt.

&&&

"I'll buy you tickets to see Miku Hatsune!"

"…No." Damn. Ichigo thought for sure he had gotten him, Grimmjow was a huge fan of Miku Hatsune. But, looks like he'll have to come up with a plan C.

"C'mon, please!! Do it for me, I promise I'll be all yours after the party!"

"Your already all mine, I don't need to go to some party… And I shouldn't have too. So, No."

"DAMNIT! I'd do it for you!"

"The answer is No. And it wont change!"

"Grr!" and with that, the berry stomped away.

&&&

"Hm.." Ichigo sat in his room with curiosity, _he's being so immature! Why cant he just go to the damned party! … wait… Rukia's old Halloween costume… _The redhead smirked to himself and opened up his closet doors. "Alright, lets bring out some temptation."

Ichigo walked up from behind Grimmjow, a huge blush spread across his face, "Gr-Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow sighed a little bit annoyed, and he turned around, his eyes widening at the scene.

"Ichigo.. What the fuck?"

Ichigo held his arms in front of his slim figure, trying to cover up as much as he could of the small maids outfit, that showed a little, too much.

He pulled his left leg behind his right, making the fishnets rub together.

"I… Uh…Will you…" _ok, pull yourself together, don't let this plan backfire…_

Ichigo walked out from behind the couch and in front of Grimmjow, blocking the older man's view of the television. "Come to Rukia's party?" He asked, a glint of lust in the younger one's eyes.

"No." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, there was no way in hell he was going to give in.

Ichigo pouted, but it was soon pushed away as the teen sat in Grimmjow's lap,

Hugging his arms around the teal haired man's neck, he pushed his lips against his ear, "I'll let you do whatever you want… You wont even have to go slow and easy on me…"

Ichigo grimaced in the back of his head, Grimmjow tried to be rough, but it didn't last very long… Ichigo was the type to have intimate relationships, he liked to cuddle, and snuggle, rather than bruise up ones body, and inflict pain.

"…No."

"Aww, pwease!" Ichigo sat back, grabbing Grimmjow's hand, placing it so that it was cupping his cheek.

"I said No!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and rolled his hips forwards, clutching Grimmjow's shoulders.

The teen inwardly sighed at the friction.

And then suddenly, Grimmjow smirked, "Just how far are you willing to take this? Ichi-kun? Just for me to go to a party?"

"I.. Uugggn" He arched his back, feeling Grimmjow roll back against him.

"Heh, looks like it'll backfire.."

"W-will not! I-I'll get you to g-" Grimmjow pushed Ichigo off his lap and into the couch cushions. Grimmjow placed his hands on either side of Ichigo's head.

"H-HEY!"

"Shh…" Grimmjow ground his hips against the berry's, making their semi erections collide. The teal haired man grunted, and began to grind against the younger of the two, making Ichigo push himself against Grimmjow, causing more friction.

"Ah- ha-aaah!" Ichigo whispered with a ragged voice as Grimmjow began to kiss and nip at his neck.

"W-wait!" He whimpered.

"Yes?" Grimmjow looked up, His amber eyes piercing at Ichigo's brown.

"I…Need to go to Rukia's party!"

"You'd leave me here, like this to go to HER party?"

"P-please come…We can finish this later…" Ichigo stopped, and finally grinned, "Or, you wont get _'any'_ for a week."

The 6th espada looked at him in utter horror. He stared and stared at the other, before sighing and jumping up, putting on his shoes.

"well? What the hell are you waiting for?"

Ichigo sat up from the couch, and held back his giggle.

_Hahaha, bingo!_

_&&&_

SunnyKay: Uuuh. Ok. This is my first fiction, well not really, but its more of less my first on this site, and I don't usually write smuts like this, idk. I guess I felt like doing something for bleach and decided to stick it on here. XD lol. So yeah, review or whatever, just no flaming plz. And keep it appropriate.

END

-I might think about maybe making a chapter story on this couple or something. I'm not sure though. Anyways thanks.!

SunnyKay-


End file.
